herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Tyler
Jamie Tyler, also known as Sapling, is one of the main protagonists of The Power of Five dark fantasy series by Anthony Horowitz. Jamie is one of the Five Gatekeepers who saved humanity from ancient demons called Old Ones and who seek to return to rule the world in the present age. Like all the other Gatekeepers, Jamie has returned after ten thousand years to save humanity again. Biography Early life Jamie, in his own words, was a loser from birth. He had a brother, Scott, who was his identical twin, yet he looked up to Scott as his older brother, even though there was no proof of this. They got on extremely well and Scott often protected Jamie from violent people. They learned early on they could read their minds, but didn't know they could read other peoples'. Derry, a charity worker, explained to them that as impossible as it seemed, they had telepathy, which meant not only could they read minds, they could also control them. Thus, anyone who they met could be easily controlled. Jamie was disgusted he had such power, and tried to be normal. Scott, on the other hand, had a sadistic side, and delighted in his power. Jamie and Scott were pretty much unwanted, and had only one distinguishable mark - a spiral-shaped tattoo on their left shoulder - or at least, it looked like a tattoo. It had been there since birth. They were also clearly Native American, having been left on the side of Lake Tahoe in boxes. The charities rescued them, and offered rewards for any relatives to claim them. None did. They were adopted by a couple named Ed and Leanne, in Carson city, and one day after being abused for years by Ed, Scott told Ed to kill himself. Ed hanged himself seconds later, and Jamie was horrified they could kill people with their powers. Scott was pleased what he'd done. In Reno The boys were left with Ed's relative, Don White, who made them call him "uncle" even though he was just as bad as Ed. Don used the boys as money-makers and lured audiences to see their "powers" which he dismissed as fakes. Don discovered, if he hit Jamie, Scott would get the bruise. Then Don was visited by Nightrise and this changed things forever. The corporation kidnapped Scott, and left Jamie behind (accidentally) and Jamie was rescued by a black woman named Alicia, whose son had also gone missing. Jamie learned from her that Nightrise wanted empowered children. Jamie searched everywhere for the missing Scott, only finding he was wanted for the murder of Don White, and his wife, killed by Nightrise. Framed, Jamie had only Alicia to turn to. He went to see Senator John Trelawney, who was running for president, and Trelawney helped him get into Silent Creek prison where Scott had been seen. But Jamie was put in solitary confinement after trying but failing to use his power, and realized the prison neutralized his powers. He then managed to black out and had a dream where he saw the Old Ones return. He didn't know what it meant yet. Breakout and Death Jamie broke out of the prison with aid from a Native American named Joe Feather, and they got out but Nightrise shot Jamie dead. Upon death, Jamie was swept back to the past, although he didn't know it was even the same world, and found himself at the height of the war between humanity and the Old Ones. The Old Ones believed they had won by killing "Sapling", one of the Gatekeepers, but Jamie's return fooled them into being beaten. Victorious, the Five Gatekeepers celebrated the end of the bloody war and Jamie met Scarlett, the Fifth Gatekeeper. Matt's past form sent him back to the present after explaining what had happened to Jamie. Jamie was resurrected and went to fight Nightrise, about to kill John Trelawney at his birthday, but Jamie saved him. But at the cost of using his power to kill the assassin instead. He finally met Scott, who was shell-shocked and traumatized, all the more so because Jamie had used Scott to kill the assassin instead of John Trelawney, and Jamie got him to Peru, where Matt was, after teleporting through one of the doors used for the Gatekeepers. In Peru Jamie spent at least three months in Peru, with Matt, Pedro, Richard Cole the journalist, and Professor Joanna Chambers, whose house they were staying in. She insisted they all be educated properly, even though Matt had already been to school, but even so it was almost a year since his last education. Meanwhile, Pedro spent time with the damaged Scott. Scott had been held prisoner by the Nightrise Corporation for a full year, and had been mentally abused by them, deprived of sleep, and tortured, and left him with a sociopathic nature. Scott was believed by Matt to already been converted to the Old Ones but Jamie argued with Matt that Scott was just having a bad time and told Matt of all the times Scott had saved him in the past. When news came from England of a schoolgirl, Scarlett Adams, disappearing for two days after visiting a church in London, St Merediths, on a school trip, Matthew knew that Scarlett was the fifth of the Five, because of Jamie's descriptions of her from the past. So the Five set out to rescue her from the Old Ones - but the Old Ones sent them a human messenger, an agent from Nightrise, who insisted he was innocent, having been brainwashed of his guilt. The Old Ones allowed the messenger to give them the sacred diary of Saint Joseph, which predicted the future and spoke of the Old Ones and the Five, and which the Nexus and Nightrise Corporations had been desperately trying to get. The Old Ones then killed their messenger as soon as he had given it to them. Then they attacked the house by using Undead zombies, but the Native Americans came to kill the attackers, at the cost of Professor Chambers being badly wounded and dying. Matt felt Scott was to blame, because once when Pedro was in danger, he didn't help, and also he wasted time saving just Jamie when he could've saved the professor and Jamie together. Jamie was shocked like everyone else when Matt suggested splitting up, and he even got angry with Matt, saying him and Scott had never been split up ever. Scott took his anger out on Matt and left the garden to sulk. However, Jamie said he'd talk it over. Finally, the Five left for Scarlett. Scott was bitter at Matt, and now hated him for splitting up him and Jamie. Jamie also felt angry at Matt for this unnecessary move. Pedro went with Scott, to the Inca city for protection, despite saying there was little he could do. Jamie and Matt went to London. Scarlett They had only got to London when news came that Scarlett was leaving London for Hong Kong. So they set out again. However, one of the Old Ones was waiting, and the creature caused a pile-up which crashed into Matt's taxi. Scarlett passed this pile-up and saw Matt, Jamie and Richard, but didn't know it was them. By the time they were cleared of all charges, Scarlett was in the plane to Hong Kong. The Nexus corporation called a meeting, where it was decided to send Matt and Jamie to Hong Kong. Jamie and Matt were welcomed into Hong Kong by Han Shun-Tung, Master of the Triads, who explained even though he was undoubtedly a monster, he was disgusted by the Old Ones' cruelty, and would not live in a world without money. So Han Shun-Tung asked Matt to prove that he was the leader of the Five, by climbing a sword ladder. After hesitation, Matt did so. Han Shun-Tung was impressed, and showed Matt Scarlett's true identity as Lin Mo goddess of the sea. So, Han Shun-Tung took them to his deckhand who smuggled them into the city, but he betrayed them to Nightrise. Jamie was split up in the chaos. When Jamie next saw Matt, Matt was being arrested by Nightrise. Jamie was with Richard and he broke into the prison, using his telepathy to command guards to lay down and find the prisoners. He then rescued Matt and Scarlett. Then they left the prison to find a gigantic typhoon demolishing Hong Kong. Scarlett held it back for a bit, until they reached the temple. The temple door opened and Pedro and Scott came out. However, one of the assassins there had survived, and he shot at Scarlett, wounding her. The typhoon fell down and all the Five fled through the same door Scott and Pedro used. The Five vanished - unknowingly - for ten years. In those ten years, not only did Hong Kong get destroyed, but London did too, as well as New York, Los Angeles, and many other great cities. The Old Ones had caused many disasters and had won. Back to London Jamie himself ended up in a village in Suffolk, England, where the villagers were openly hostile and wanted him dead. However, he realized this was because the Old Ones were openly spreading worldwide, and starting wars to ensure their victory. In short, it was a repeat of the past war. Jamie's time at the village was not pleasant. There was no electricity or Internet, and the villagers were in dire straits as money was non-existent. Jamie's only friend was Holly, who supported him. Her other friend, George was openly hostile to Jamie and even punched him once. However, this all changed when a traitor, Anne Keyland, sold the villagers to the Old Ones for promises of money and oil and food. Anne realized she wouldn't get any of this when the police came and shot her in the head. The police began killing everyone else in the village. However, a man named the Traveller saved them and took them to his boat, despite initially wanting to let Holly die. He only took her because Jamie wanted her to come. George made his final appearance, hit with bullets and bleeding to death. He killed many policemen before he died himself to Holly's dismay. Now the three began heading to London on the canal. All was dark and gloomy and they ran into cannibals which almost got them. However the police continued to chase them, and almost got them several times before they entered London. At London, Jamie saw the devastated city from the nuclear impact. He saw that St Meredith's was still standing however so he set out with the others but they were attacked by the Old Ones on the way. Holly and Jamie went through the church door and they ended up in Antarctica, because Scott had sacrificed himself to unlock the locked doors. So Jamie finally found his brother, but he was dying. So, Jamie thought he had lost but then the past forms of Scott and Matt came in, and Jamie realized the Matt he knew was dead. Then there was a final battle, and Jamie was confronted by Chaos, the King of the Old Ones, but he stabbed Chaos with his old sword, as did the other Five, killing Chaos forever. Before the Old Ones could be sucked into Hell forever, bombs sent by the World Army destroyed the demons. Jamie had a last meal with Richard, the new Matt, and spent time with Flint, who was Scott from the past. Jamie felt like Scott had never died when Flint was there. After dinner, the Five decided what to do and Jamie wanted to go on with Matt. Eventually, all of them agreed to move on. So, they set off across Antarctica, and soon vanished into a clearing, which opened up when the mountains split open for them. Then they vanished. However, Jamie visited Holly in dreams after, saying things were good and he was with the Five in the Dreamworld, and living a good life with Flint. He said that one day everyone would also join them in the Dreamworld, and would live together. Category:Male Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Wise Category:Nurturer Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Paranormal Category:Deities Category:Related to Villain